


Vieille Èglise (I assure you, this thing's in English)

by Nottheromangod



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Chloe Sabrina and Lila arent here because their l a m e, F/F, F/M, Hey there demons, M/M, Nathaniel Kurtzburg has Bipolar Disorder, This is a gift to the discord server, e n d m y s u f f e r i n g, enjoy this T R A S H, its me, no Kagami or Luka, sorry bout that bois, the miracuclass visit an abandoned church, ya boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottheromangod/pseuds/Nottheromangod
Summary: So basically Alix ropes the miracuclass and Marc into staying the night at an abandoned church.As you'd expect, shenanigans ensue.Also, please read the beginning note. Its the post that was the roots of this idea, pretty much essential to the story. Thank you!Post I'm basing this off of belongs to @rocky-mountain-gothics on Tumblr
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Vieille Èglise (I assure you, this thing's in English)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wonderful discord server :D](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wonderful+discord+server+%3AD).



> GUIDE TO EXPLORING ABANDONED CHURCHES
> 
> -If you go alone, don't bring a flashlight. You'll see things you don't want to.
> 
> -Don't bring groups bigger than twelve.
> 
> -Bring water and some snacks, but no wine.
> 
> -If you have to sleep there, sleep in the sanctuary, but not on a pew.
> 
> -The Bibles will be blank until you confess.
> 
> -Don't go into the confession booth. The man talking to you is not the priest, and you don't want to know what he really is.
> 
> -The cross on the wall changes locations, don't look at it for too long.
> 
> -If you see someone praying at the altar, don't approach them. If they approach you, don't talk to them. Leave immediately.
> 
> -If you hear the organ playing while you're in the basement, know that your time is running out.
> 
> -If it plays in the sanctuary, your time is up.
> 
> -Take whatever you want, but if you find that one of your possessions is missing, don't look for it. Let them have it. It's not worth your life.
> 
> -If you find a rosary, don't put it on. It won't help.
> 
> -The water isn't holy anymore. Throwing it on the demons in the shadows won't work.
> 
> -Drink the wine if you wish to never leave.
> 
> -Don't get separated from your friends.
> 
> -If you spend the night, leave at sunrise. Otherwise you'll enter another plane of reality with no way back.
> 
> -You might look behind you after leaving and see the church isn't there anymore. It means they took what they wanted. 
> 
> -Never enter the same abandoned church twice. Even (especially) if you forgot something inside. That's a lure. On your second tour through, they will know enough about you to keep you there.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Now naturally, I'm not going to make this as scary. Anyway, enjoy!

Alix Kubdel heelies her way into Ms. Bustier's class, eager to make her announcement. She's wearing an evil grin, as to be expected, and an overstuffed backpack.

"GET IN BITCHES, WE'RE GOING _SHOPPING!_ " She yells once she gets inside. She is recieved with 10 blank stares and one eyeroll, belonging to Nathanael.

Alix stares at the class, unbelieving. "You've never watched Mean Girls?" The class just stares.

"Not even heard of it? No? Oh, nevermind! What I was _about_ to say, before realizing what disgraces you are for never hearing of Mean Girls, was that we're staying the night at Vieille Église!"

Nath, the only one not in shock by Alix's theatrics, glances at her in suspicion before saying, "Isn't that the really old church on Le Demi-Dieu street?"

Alix's grin widens. "Why yes, my dear friend, it is!"

Nath shrugs. "Why the hell not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

Kim, who finally clawed his way back into reality from the deep hole of insanity that is Alix's entrances, smirks and yells, 

"What about Marc?"

That serves to snap the class out of it. They laugh at Kim's comment while Nath sinks down into his seat, his face as red as his hair.

Alix simply raises an eyebrow, and screams over the chaos, "ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!"

The class stops at once, and nods their heads dutifully.

"Alright. My requirements are that you bring an overnight bag and meet me at the Louvre at 0700. Yeah? Yeah." She rolls her way to her seat, sitting down and pretending nothing is happening. She suddenly looks at Nath. "Oh, and Nath? You can bring Marc if you want.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

As promised, the class meets Alix outside the Louvre, Nath dragging Marc along by the wrist.

Alix notices, and grins like the gremlin she is. "Excellent. The whole gang has arrived. Let's get to it!"

Alix then starts walking towards Le Demi-Dieu street. Noticing that no one is following, she glares at them and snaps her fingers rhythmically. That makes the class follow real quick.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

They arrive at Vieille Église right as the sun sets. Alix turns around to face the group. They are all chattering amongst themselves, except for Alya, who is staring at Alix expectantly.

"Okay, losers, here are the rules. No drinking wine, going into the confession booth, or sleeping on the pews. Also, don't look at the crosses for too long, or talking to anyone you see at the altar. You got that?"

Everyone nods and smiles, except for Marinette, who is staring in shock at Adrien's hand wrapped around hers.

"Yeah, dude. C'mon!" Nino yells. And with that, they all barge inside the church.

"WAIT!" Alix yells. The class skitters to a halt. "Also." Alix breathes deeply. "Stay in groups. We don't want anyone by themselves."

Rose squeals at this new development, and grabs onto Juleka's hand. "Yay, Art Club! We're all a group!"

Alix rolls her eyes good naturedly, and walks over to the happy couple, Nathanael and Marc following her. Marinette tentatively raises her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Rose, but I'm in a group with Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Sorry."

Rose smiles widely at her. "No no no, it's fine, Marinette! Don't be sorry!" Marinette smiles and nods enthusiastically, before turning back to Alya.

Kim glances at Ivan and frowns. "Guess we're a group then." Ivan grumbles, and Mylènè squeezes his hand comfortingly. Max places a hand on Kim's shoulder, and whispers his assurances.

Alya speaks up. "It's time to go! Good luck!"

They all split, going their separate ways.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien immediately head for the basement, per Alya's request. 

Nino was shaking, tugging at Alya's sleeve almost every five seconds, trying to convince her to go back.

Marinette's eyes were darting around constantly, wide and scared. She was squeezing Adrien's hand as hard as she could.

Adrien, however, felt no fear. Well, unless you count the fear of losing blood circulation in his hand, due to the fact that Marinette was squeezing the life out of it. 

He thinks it's due to the fact that he's the holder of the black cat miraculous. He guesses, because of Plagg, he's not as afraid of the creatures of the dark.

Alya, despite her danger-seeking tendencies, was scared out of her wits. She was a firm skeptic, but this was just way too eerie for her.

Like, those rules Alix gave everyone? 

Well, she didn't want to break them.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Nath grinned maniacally as he set up shop with with the Art Club in the sanctuary. The thought of what might be inside the church was funny to him.

Though that might be due to the fact that he hasn't taken his meds today.

Marc looks at him weirdly. "Are you okay, love? Haven't you taken your meds?"

Nath looked over at him and just smiled wider. "Nope!"

Marc shakes his head fondly, before kissing Nath on the forehead.

Alix rolls her eyes. "Eww. Romance."

The rest of them glare at her. "Shut it." Juleka mumbles.

Kim, Ivan, Mylènè, and Max walk into the sanctuary, all pleased to see that their sleeping spots were ready.

Alya, Nino, and Marinette walk in next, looking troubled.

The rest of them stare at the iconic group, noticing one of them is missing.

WHERE'S ADRIEN?" They all yell at once.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"I'm still astounded that demons are better parental figures than my own father is."

The demons all look at him pitifully, before cooing and wrapping Adrien in a hug.

"Poor baby."

"You can stay with us forever, please?"

"That good-for-nothing rip-off Mothman."

Adrien looks at the demon who had spoken confusedly. "What?"

All of the demon's eyes widen before brushing him off.

"Well, thank you guys! But I'm going to go back to my friends!"

"Bye, child!"

"Bye, kiddo!"

"Bye, son!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Umm.... like, he was taken by demons, dude." You can guess who said that.

Alix massages her temples. "What did I specifically tell _all_ of you?"

Nath just smiles, bouncing in his seat, and yells, "When do _I_ get to meet them?!"

"NEVER!" The whole group yells.

At this point, Adrien was back in the room, watching the chaos unfold in glee.

Unfortunately, that chaos doesn't last very long.

Rose looks over at a corner, where Adrien is hiding, and yells, " _There_ he is! Guys! Guys! Adrien's _right here!"_

They turn around as one, which is really creepy by the way, and gasp.

"Well," Alix takes command again, "Since all members are accounted for, it's time to go to sleep. Goodnight."

Then they all crawl over to their sleeping bags and go to sleep.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Nath smirks at the rest of the class, who is asleep. He set his alarm for 3AM exactly for this. To meet the demons.

He figures the easiest way to do that is the cross, so he stares at it.

It moves, and he sees the demon.

He then looks over at the alter, and sees someone praying near it.

He comes closer, closer, closer, close enough he could touch it.

So he did.

The thing lets out an unholy screech, and it suddenly becomes clear to Nath that demons are, in fact, not friendly.

He looks over to his friends, who are all sitting bolt up, wide awake. He then slowly returns his gaze the the shadowy figure looming over him.

And boldly glares back.

The shadow figure reels back in shock, red eyes wide. "Wait, you're not scared of me? Everyone's scared of _me._ I'm a demon! The scariest demon of them all!"

Nath blinks slowly, unimpressed, before calmly stating, "My mental problems are scarier than you."

The demon looks down dejectedly. "I'm not- I'm not scary?"

"No! No no no, you are! It's just a matter of, well a matter of relativity, y'know? You're scary to a lot of people, just not to me!"

"Well." The demon grins, showing off its white teeth. "In that case...."

The demon then charges.

Nath lets out an unholy screech before scrambling back, trying to reach the doors.

He dimly registers the organ playing, but it doesn't really matter to his brain, considering the fact that he's currently running for his life.

Marinette, who was the first to reach the doors, screams, screams so loud that everyone momentarily screeches to a halt.

"The doors! They wont.. THEY WON'T OPEN!"

The demon smirks malevolently as the whole class let out various noises of shock and fear and try to open the doors any way they could possibly think of.

Spoiler Alert; None of them worked.

The demon stalked closer, heavy footsteps falling. The class got scared to the point where they were ready to pee their pants, as the demon got closer and closer. Kim already had.

The class slowly turned around, staring at the demon, who tried to memorize each and everyone's faces.

"Wait, wait wait. Is that... Adrien?"

Adrien smiles sheepishly. "Hiii, Jerry. I'm sorry my classmate bothered you. He didn't know just how much you liked your quiet time. Ummm, can we leave now?"

"Well, son, you _know_ regular demon ritual. We never let any groups bigger than twelve leave, instead taking them to the attic and let them decompose forever. And if you bothered to count, your group consists of thirteen people."

The class just looks even more scared than before, while Adrien just frowns, giving Jerry his best puppy dog eyes.

Jerry sighs. "But, since it's you and your classmates, we'll give you a free pass. But only if you leave all the belongings not currently on your body here. Do we got a deal?"

Alix shakily steps forward, and looks the demon in the eye.

"As the person who took us here in the first place, I accept this deal."

Right after she says this, the doors open and they're all pushed outside by a strong wind. 

"AND _NEVER_ COME BACK!" a raspy voice yells.

Marc turns to the rest of the group and says, deadpan, "That's that. Now who's house are we staying at?"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! After three hours of writing, I'm finally done! Hope you guys like this piece of shit!
> 
> Translations~
> 
> Vieille Église means Old Church.
> 
> Le Demi-Dieu means Demon
> 
> :)


End file.
